Five Finger Discount
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Sammy decides not to take no for an answer while shopping. Warning: SPANKING! If you don't like these kind of stories, please do not read them. Warnings are there for a reason!


Sammy hated shopping especially when he wasn't allowed to get anything. The school year was about to begin and they were out buying Dean new clothes. Sammy could fit in Dean's old clothes, so his dad wouldn't buy him any new ones. It wasn't fair! He deserved new clothes and shouldn't always have to wear Dean's old ones.

"Dad, can I get this one?" Sammy asked holding up a shirt.

"No, you have more than enough clothes," John snapped angrily.

John couldn't wait until they were finished but they still needed to go over to the other side of the store and get groceries. He getting frustrated with his youngest it wasn't like he didn't want to get the kid a new shirt, but they really couldn't afford it. To make matters worse this was the fourth time that Sammy asked about getting a new shit. John didn't like to repeat himself, but he also didn't want to cause a scene in the store. He didn't need any over protective housewives butting into to his life.

"It's not fair! Ow!" Sammy yelled eliciting a quick swat from his dad.

Everyone in the boys section turned their attention towards the small family. Sammy's eyes filled with tears of embarrassment, while John glared at everyone daring them to say something about his parenting techniques. Finally, John leaned down and growled into his youngest ear,

"Keep it up Sammy and we're heading out to the car."

"Sorry, Dad," he said quickly. He did not want to go out to the car. Going out to the car meant he was getting a spanking there and another one once he got home.

John decided he needed a little more control over the seven year old, so he picked Sammy up, put him into the basket of the cart, and said,

"Sit down, Samuel."

"Dad, I'm too…" Sammy withered under his dad's glare. He sat down, crossed his arms, and pouted.

Dean watched the interaction between his father and brother and decided he didn't need any more clothes.

"I'm ready, Dad."

"Dean, you have three shirts and no pants. Don't let your brother's tantrum stop you from getting what you need."

"Yes, sir."

Dean quickly picked out the rest of his stuff. John noticed his oldest was just stuffing things that were his size into the cart.

"Dean, take your time. Your brother's fine. Right, Sammy?" John's tone provided his youngest with enough warning, that the only thing Sammy could say was,

"Yeah, sorry, Dean."

John handed Dean back the shirts he knew Dean wouldn't like once they reached the motel. Dean took his time and about a half an hour later they were in line for check out.

"Dad, can I have a candy bar?" Sammy asked when they reached the checkout lane. He was finally free of the cart, because the groceries took up his spot.

"No," John said putting the Dean's clothes onto the checkout counter. John would've considered it if Sammy had behaved, but John never rewarded bad behavior.

"Please," Sammy whined.

"Samuel, I've had enough out you today so unless you want a sore bottom, you better stand there and be quiet."

Sammy glared at his father and made a quick decision. He wanted that candy bar and he was going to get it. He needed to make sure he wasn't caught, because he knew his dad would spank him if he found out, but he deserved the treat.

Sammy looked over at his dad and Dean making sure they were distracted and put the candy bar into his pocket. Seeing that he got away with the first one, he decided Dean needed something too. He knew Dean liked pie better, so he looked for the hostess pie rack, finally finding it in the next isle. He pocketed a cherry pie in his coat and walked quickly back to the isle where his dad and brother were still checking out. Sammy smiled he got what he wanted and his dad didn't even know about it.

John led his kids out to the car, loaded up the groceries, and Dean's new school clothes. Sammy got into the backseat smiling brightly. Dean was going to be so happy when he gave him the pie. Sammy knew he wasn't allowed to have dessert until after dinner, so he decided to wait until then. The minute they walked into the motel, Sammy threw his coat on the floor and ran towards the puzzle he'd been working on before the left to go shopping.

John shook his head and picked up the coat making Dean's cherry pie fall onto the floor. John looked at the pie in shock. How did the pie end up in Sammy's coat?

"DEAN!" John bellowed.

Dean ran out of his room and saw his dad holding a cherry pie.

"Wanna explain this?"

Dean looked over and saw the horrified look on his little brother's face. He knew Sammy stole the pie, but there was no way he would let his brother get in that much trouble.

"I stole it," Dean lied.

"Get your ass in the corner right now," John said landing a hard swat as the boy walked past him.

The eleven year old rushed over to the corner to avoid more swats. He knew his dad was going to roast his ass like a Thanksgiving turkey. Dean heard his dad going through his duffle and groaned. That only meant one thing, the brush was coming out. Dean decided he was going to have a very long talk with his brother tonight and maybe even give his little brother a few swats.

"Dean, front and center," John said and pointed to the couch after twenty minutes. "What was going through your head?"

"I wanted the pie and you already told Sammy he couldn't have a candy bar so I knew you wouldn't let me have it," Dean said trying to come up with a believable lie.

"So you stole it at the end of our shopping trip?" John asked, knowing that would be absolutely impossible. Dean helped him unload the cart and bag the items. The more John thought about it the more he was sure that his eldest didn't do this. "Are you sure that's when you stole it?"

"Yes, sir. They were in the next isle."

"Dean, what's the penalty for lying in this house?"

"A spanking, but I'm not…OW," Dean was cut off with a sharp swat from his father.

"There is no way you could have stolen that pie at the end of the trip. You were helping me unload the cart and bag up the groceries. Plus, if you would've seen them anywhere else you would have asked for one and I would have said yes because of your good behavior. I told Sammy no, because he wasn't listening."

Dean looked down and knew he was busted, but to make matters worse Sammy was busted too.

"Samuel, front and center."

Sammy drug himself over to his dad.

"Empty your pockets, Samuel."

Sammy pulled out the candy bar his dad had forbidden him to get.

"Dean, go to your room. I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

"Dad…"

"Dean, get your ass in your room, right now!"

Dean didn't hesitate the second time. He shot a sympathetic look at his brother and ran out of the room.

John looked at his baby and couldn't believe what he did.

"So?" John asked.

"You wouldn't let me get anything I wanted today, so I decided to get it myself," Sammy said peevishly his arms crossed.

"Sammy, do you always get what you want?"

"No, but today wasn't fair, you were just being mean."

John pulled his son between his legs and made the little boy look directly into his eyes.

"I wasn't being mean, Sammy. First you weren't listening, so you didn't deserve a treat and second I don't make a lot of money, so we can't get everything we want. We can only get what we really need."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Sammy said. He always reverted back to daddy when he was in trouble.

"What did I tell you when you asked for the candy?"

"That I couldn't have it."

"So you disobeyed a direct order."

"Yes, sir."

"What's the penalty for disobeying a direct order?"

"A spanking," Sammy said tears filling his eyes.

"Do you think stealing is a worse offence?"

"Yes, sir."

"I think you're right, so not only are you getting a bare bottomed spanking you're getting four with the brush."

"No, Daddy. I'm so sorry," Sammy pleaded, starting to cry. He'd never gotten spanked by the brush before, but Dean said it hurt twice as much as his dad's hand.

"This is big, Sammy. I should give you bedtime spankings too, but I'm not going to this time. You will be grounded for three weeks and you won't leave your room for two days."

"Yes, sir."

John popped the button on Sammy's jeans and pulled them down along with his Bugs Bunny underwear. John brought his hand down hard on the wiggling butt in front of him. This was going to be the hardest spanking his youngest ever received. Sammy started crying hard by the time John had reached his sit spots. His little bottom was a bright red and was radiating heat. John brought down two swats on Sammy's thighs before picking up the brush. Sammy was already tilted forward, so it was easy for John to land the four swats where they would make the greatest impact. Sammy was sobbing uncontrollably by that point. John carefully pulled up the little boy's underwear and held him. John rubbed his baby's back and whispered reassurances into Sammy's floppy hair. Finally, Sammy stopped crying and said,

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, Sammy. Stealing is very very wrong and if I ever catch you stealing again you're getting a full spanking with the brush and bedtime spankings for two weeks."

"I won't ever steal again, I promise," Sammy said.

"Go get your brother. Remember that you're grounded to your room. I'll call you when it's time to eat," John said giving Sammy one last hug.

"Yes, sir," Sammy ran to his room, "Dad wants you. I'm really sorry, Dean."

"You better be squirt, because I'm getting my ass roasted because I lied for you," Dean said giving his brother a hug before walking out of the room.

Dean really didn't want to go back into the living room. He heard Sammy's punishment and knew his was going to bad. Their dad hated when they lied and he probably wouldn't like the fact Dean lied to keep Sammy out of trouble.

"Why did you lie to me?" John asked.

"I didn't want Sammy to get in trouble. I should have been watching him better, so it was my fault that he was able to steal that stuff."

"Sammy is responsible for Sammy's choices. Your saying that the only reason Sammy stole stuff was because you weren't watching him, tells me that I haven't taught Sammy the difference between right and wrong. Do you think your brother knows the difference between right and wrong?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you think your brother knew that stealing was wrong?"

"Yes, sir. I've told Sammy that he shouldn't steal stuff."

"And I've told Sammy that as well. So this was Sammy's fault not yours."

"Ok."

"What did you do wrong tonight, Dean?"

"I lied to you. I'm sorry, Dad. I was just trying to protect Sammy."

"Dean it's not your job to protect Sammy from getting his ass beat when he does something wrong. If I didn't figure this out, Sammy would've thought not only that it was ok to steal, but it was also ok to lie to me."

"I was going to talk to Sammy about stealing tonight," Dean tried.

"Is that your job?"

"No sir."

"Let's get this over with. Jeans and boxers," John said and guided his son over his knee. He decided that Dean needed a firm lesson in the error of lying, especially to get his little brother out of trouble. "You're getting six with the brush at the end, Dean."

"Yes, sir," Dean said resigned to his fate. He knew better than to lie.

The first swat took Dean's breath away. Man that stung like hell and he knew right then his dad wasn't playing around. Like always he tried not to cry, he was too old, but as always his dad's spanking prowess reduced him to tears in seconds. He really wanted the man to stop, but knew his dad wouldn't until he made his point and for some reason his dad felt he really had a big point to make, because Dean's ass was on fire and it didn't seem like his dad would ever stop. There was no way he was lying for his little brother for a while, the kid was on his own. Damn, his dad really needed to stop right now, because the flood gates were opening and he was going to be reduced to sobs within the next few second. The swats on his sit spots and thighs did just that. Finally, his dad stopped but it was at that moment Dean remembered that he was getting six with the brush. His butt hurt so much already, he needed to try and change his dad's mind,

"Dad…please…I'm…sorry."

"I know, Dean. We're almost finished."

John landed two on the crown of Dean's butt and the rest went straight to Dean's sit spots. John dropped the brush, pulled up Dean's boxers, and set Dean on his lap making sure his sore butt didn't touch a thing. Once Dean finished crying, John put his eldest down and pulled him between his legs.

"I need you to promise me something, kiddo."

"Yes, sir."

"Let your brother make mistakes and don't cover for him all the time. I know this isn't the first time you took a bullet for the kid and I'm betting it won't be the last, but your brother needs to learn from his own mistakes."

"Yes, sir."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"A hamburger and the cherry pie Sammy stole for me," Dean said dodging the half-hearted swat his dad aimed at him.

"Smartass."

The End


End file.
